Fear, Grim, and Reaper
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Fear is a monster shape shifter, able to become anything people consider monsters. movie or real life, he scares people buts does he really mean to harm? Grim a sayian, he is deadly and powerful, but still follows an unknown set of rules. will a team work
1. A Little Fear

A Fear, a Grim, and a Reaper

Fear's Arrival

123

I would just like to say before the story starts that I haven't seen season 5 at all, just the FIRST episode from that grouping. But this starts in a season I managed to watch so hopefully I'm not missing anything up to that point, plus I'll probably be making R/S's relationship go a bit faster then the show. Also the Character Fear was made from the basis of a person my lil brother made up so please excuse any faults that may show up in him.

123

A lovely evening in Jump city, and in a park a couple are enjoying a boat ride on a pond. Their ride is interrupted as their boat suddenly rocks violently. The two steady it only to glance around as the Jaws' music springs up.

The girl screams and points towards a shark fin heading towards the boat, which gets bitten in half by said shark. The guy grabs the girl and quickly swims to shore, the shark darting at and away from them the entire time.

Once on land the couple hugs only to freeze as the shark leaps out of the water, turns into a human, and lands in front of them.

The human looks up and stands to reveal that he's not normal: dark red skin, white hair with a green glow, black eyes with blue pupils, a black leotard with two glowing yellow eyes above a red hourglass on the front on his back is a brown fiddle with a scorpion tail above it. The human smiles revealing sharp teeth, he takes a deep breathe and exhales.

"Ahh I love the smell of fear in the morning. Cause Fear is who I am, and what I do." Fear howls like a wolf as he begins to shape shift, the couple stare in freight at the werewolf. The wolf howls until the couple runs away, he stops and chuckles, "yes run away in fear, from Fear."

Fear gives chase only to be stopped by a black force field a short distance away. "You like scaring people, well be scared of us."

Fear, now human, turns to smile at the titans, "the teen titans? My, my what an honor, shame you want to stop me." the titans watch as his skin becomes brown and burnt while wrinkling, his clothes changes to a somewhat burnt suit.

"Dude he just became Freddy Kruger." "Who?" Raven doesn't get her answer as Fear raises a hand revealing finger knives.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." he begins to walk forward the knives next to his face.

"Three, four better lock the door." he raises his other hand to brandish all his knives.

"Five, six grab a crucifix." Fear thrusts the knives in their direction, despite him not being close enough to really attack; Beastboy is the only one to cringe.

"Seven, eight better stay up late." Fear smiles as he stands straight up, arms down.

"Nine, ten never sleep again." at this he lunges forward, the titans scatter and Beastboy becomes a monkey to avoid a strike. Fear quickly turns and cuts a star bolt in half with the knives before his skin becomes black.

With a new set of wings he launches into the air and attacks Starfire, his finger weapons gone. "Now he's the Creeper, what is with this guy?" BB becomes a pterodactyl and flies up to help.

Robin and Cyborg on the ground blink at the aerial fight. "So he becomes movie monsters?" Robin brandishes a birdarang, "seems like it."

The boy wonder throws his weapon and knocks Fear out of the sky. The three flying stop and look down to see Robin pull out his Bo staff as he approaches the evil shape shifter.

A laugh familiar to Robin causes him to freeze, Fear stands, his hair now green, face white and wearing a purple suit with a corsage on it. "Not just movie monsters."

Fear smiles, and raises his hand, "that is correct sir. As a reward have a smell," Fear pulls on the corsage to squirt out acid.

Robin rolls to the side to avoid it only to become wide eyed right before a sledgehammer slams him into the ground. Fear, as Clayface, laughs as he retracts his arm.

Star bolts splatter some clay as they strike, Fear using Clayface's liquid-like body leaps up and pools in another area only to arise looking like another clown.

"Ha-ha welcome to the titan's final Fearful hour. Trumpsword," Fear starts to pull two swords from behind his back only to use them to block a punch from Cyborg. The half-Robot teen forces the 'Digimon' villain back, "oh yeah Piedmon don't scare me."

Cyborg attempts another punch only to blink in confusion as Fear has leaped backwards. Fear stands up to show he still has a white face, green hair once again, but instead of a purple suit he has a black and white stripped one.

"Don't mess with the ghost with the most tin man." the scene shifts to behind Fear, showing Cyborg blinking blankly at him. With a scream, Fear causes snakes to emerge from his head. He stops screaming and the snakes go away to reveal Cyborg with a pale face.

"I can't believe he just did that." Cy covers his mouth with his hand as he runs over to some bushes to hurl. Fear laughter stops as Raven throws a park bench at him, as an ass-blaster from Tremors 3 he blasts away from where he was and flies around Raven.

Fear, now a creature from Pitch Black, charges Raven only to be slammed into the ground. With a cry of pain he reverts to his human form as she lands next to him. "Your monsters don't scare me."

Fear grunts a few times trying to transform but fails, he sighs when he gives up. "Cool we caught him." BB jumps back as Fear looks up, smiling, "guess I'll have to find a monster that does scare you then."

Raven raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh how adorable!" all attention turns to Starfire as she picks up a small furry creature. "Where'd you find that Star?" Starfire points to where Fear, as Clayface, was earlier.

"Hey that's a twonkie!" Raven turns back to him, "you know what it is?"

"Hmm we're in a park…hey what time is it?" Raven raises an eyebrow at his question. "Why should we tell you?"

The sorceress doesn't get an answer as the shape shifter turns his attention towards an intercom as music comes on. Starfire gasps as the twonkie begins to twitch, she drops it when it transforms.

The monster twonkie growls as it jumps at Beastboy, who becomes a gorilla and knocks it away from him. The twonkie bounces off a tree and lunges at Raven only to get caught in a magic sphere.

She watches it try to break free before she turns back to Fear. "You know what it is, how do we stop it?" "Hey I'm not telling unless you let me go." Raven shrugs as she encases him in a sphere and combines the two.

The twonkie and Fear stare at each other before the small creature lunges at him. Fear yells out and dodges, he transforms into a nazgul's fell beast.

Before the twonkie can attack again he lets out a loud horrible screech. The titans drop to their knees, Raven's concentration breaks causing her magic to falter.

Fear, human, and the, now harmless, twonkie fall to the ground. Fear stands and looks at the little creature, he thinks for a minute before his body becomes green and a large tail comes out his back. Fear, as Cell from Dragonballz, expands his tail and flings it at the twonkie.

When he's done reabsorbing the creature he returns to normal and looks around to see the titans recovering. "I'd better split before you guys are battle ready again, but don't worry scare you later."

The shape shifter spins around and becomes XLR8, the fast alien form of Ben from Ben 10. With a final wave to the titans he zips off, the titans blinks as he vanishes. Fear stops a good distance away and looks down as a small device on him starts blinking.

With a flash he's human again. "Right, that one doesn't last very long. Hmm Beastboy knows horror movies so just about any monster gets him." Fear smiles knowing just how many movie monsters there are.

"Robin won't be surprised by my imitation of the monsters he's faced again but he won't know what attacks to expect. Cyborg just gross out, didn't get anything on Starfire or Raven." he thinks for a few seconds before he spots something in the sky, "Huh a shooting star?"

123

The 'shooting star' turns out to be a humanoid alien. He has black spiky hair a bang falling down over his left eye, black eyes, a deep tan, white bone-like armor, only covering chest and waist, black tights under the armor.

A brown tail wraps around his waist as he stops and looks down at the city. "Hmm sensed something down there. Heh this might be a fun planet after all, have some slow fun before I cause mass panic and blow the world up." the alien laughs manically.

The titans stop heading back to their tower when they hear an explosion. "Now what?"

"Titans go!" the 5 run in the direction they heard the explosion and find the alien, with a large crater behind him. "So sorry pitiful humans, but I wanted to make an entrance you'd remember when your dead."

The alien laughs as he raises a hand and shoots a ball of light towards a group of people. A birdarang hits it, causing it to explode early saving the people. "Don't know who you are or where you're from but attacking people lands you in jail here."

The alien smirks at the 5 teens, "a human, power lvl pretty high for his species."

He turns from a surprised Robin to glance at Starfire. "Hmm a Tamaranian and if my guess is right you're the princess." it's now Starfire's turn to be surprised at the info he knows before the alien's attention shifts again.

"A half robot half human, remarkable strength." Cyborg blinks then beams in pride, "oh yeah he said I had remarkable strength, Robin only had pretty high." Robin glares at Cy briefly before turning back to the alien.

"Don't know what you are but only above average strength." Beastboy growls as the other titans snicker at his analysis. "Hey, I'm human and watch this." Beastboy becomes a T-Rex and snorts in the alien's face.

The alien doesn't seem frightened as he calmly replies, "strength went up but the other two humans still stronger." disappointed Beastboy returns to normal, the others now laughing freely.

"And if what I am sensing is correct, then your father," the stranger turns to Raven. "Is someone dad has been fighting, somewhat, for complete control of HFIL. (1) you five are very interesting."

"How'd you figure all that out?" Raven glares, her magic encircling nearby items.

"I can sense life energy, the stronger you are the more you have. My name is Grim, and I'm here to kill everyone, then blow the planet up." the titans are pushed back by a blast of wind from Grim's direction. "Just try to stop me."

1244

(1) HFIL is off of the dubbed versions of Dragonballz, it is supposed to be Hell but I prefer using HFIL since my character in Dragonballz is around those who shouldn't be cussed around quite often. Plus I'd rather say HFIL anyway.

Me: hmm a cliffhanger and I thought I'd never actually use these oh well.


	2. Grim Reaper

A Fear, a Grim, and a Reaper

The Grim and The Reaper

Grim smirks as the titans ready themselves, weapons if any out, Beastboy back to a T-Rex, and Starfire's hands glowing. "you know I might as well take a page out of my dad's book. Besides a song while fighting will make this more enjoyable for me." Grim's eyes twinkle and music floats in out of nowhere.

__

Out of My Way without warning Grim vanishes and the T-Rex Beastboy cries out as he falls backwards.

__

Out of My Way the titans quickly turn to see Grim hovering above Beastboy and slams his fist into the dino's face, causing him to slam into the ground. The alien does a back flip and slams his feet into the green boy's stomach.

__

I can't pass up this opportunity to make myself absurd Grim dodges a phone booth and flies at Raven.

__

I can't pass up this opportunity to let myself be heard Raven gasps as he easily smashes through a magic barrier and slams a fist into her face.

__

Would you, like to, be the one who sees me lose this all one strike, then anotherslams into Raven's stomach before she's hit in the face again and flies into a street bench.

__

Would you, like to, be the one who sees me fall Grim turns and plows into a sonic cannon blast, pushing through it effortlessly and slams a knee into Cyborg, before he can attack with his other hand.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Grim spins around and uppercuts Cy into the air before appearing above him and hammer fisting him back into the ground.

__

Give it up son, I'm doing this my way Cy cries out in pain as Grim drops down and slams a foot into the half-robot's back.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Grim bends backwards to dodge Robin's Bo staff and springs back to his feet.

__

Give it up son, I'm doing this my way Grim smirks as he walks backwards, dodging all of Robin's attempts to strike him.

__

You like to think the worst is over now but you can't breathe at all Robin's breathe leaves him as a fist slams into his chest.

__

You like to think your owed a favor now but man you've seen it all Robin is now the one pushed back as the alien lands several strikes into the hero's face and chest.

__

Did you, want to, be the one who pushed me off the wall Grim lets Robin drop as he catches Starfire's fist.

__

Did you, want to, be the one who let me fall Starfire eeks as she is spun around and is thrown into a street lamp.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Grim dashes forward and kicks Star in the head before she can get up causing her to sail through the air.

__

Give it up son, I'm doing this my way Star crashes into a wall as Grim slowly spins around, feet moving to the rhythm.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way continuing to move his body to the rhythm Grim dances and kicks a car into a second story window.

__

Give it up son, I'm doing this my way the evil alien smirks as he spots the other titans beginning to get back up.

__

You can't hold me down Beastboy doesn't react fast enough and is punched in the face and slams into another car.

__

You can't hold me down Raven attempts another barrier and then dodges the foot aimed for her head only to have the tail grab her head.

__

You can't hold me down Raven's slammed into the same car as Beastboy as Grim turns to head towards Robin and Cyborg.

__

You can't hold me down both boys are grabbed by their heads and slammed into a wall by Grim, who then turns around and slams them into the ground.

__

I can't pass up this opportunity to make myself absurd Grim dodges a star bolt then turning to Starfire flies at her, doing a spiral in the air to avoid more bolts.

__

I can't pass up this opportunity to let myself be heard Grim blocks a punch as she switches to physical when close enough. She throws several more punches but he blocks each one.

__

Would you, like to, be the one who sees me lose this all Star gasps as he grabs her fist and flips her into the air then into the ground. He slams her several times before throwing her in the direction of her team mates.

__

Would you, like to, be the one who sees me fall Grim charges some energy and throws it at them, causing explosions around the teen heroes.

__

Nobody's Gonna Stand in My Way Give it up son I'm doing this my way Grim laughs as he spins in rhythm, throwing more energy around. Buildings, car, trees, anything within a block is hit and explodes.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Give it up Son I'm doing this my way Grim slams his fist into the ground, creating a crater, and causing cracks to spread outward. He smiles as he stands back up and looks at the damage around him.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Give it up, I'm doing this my way Grim closes his eyes and resumes to dance, this time not throwing energy he just enjoys the song and the adrenaline flowing in his veins.

__

Nobody's gonna stand in my way Give it up, I'm doing this my way Out of My way!! Grim opens his eyes and laughs as the titans stand, still determined to fight, he hovers into the air and readies himself.The titans are bowled over as Grim bashes into them and knocks them over like bowling pins.

Grim laughs manically as he turns to face the titans, all of them straining to stand. "this guy is nuts-powerful." "I believe him to be a sayian." heads turn to Starfire, "a sayian is like us Tamaranians. Except they live to fight, grow stronger when healed of injuries, and they have those tails. Apparently this one is exceptionally strong." all eyes turn back to Grim as he gathers more energy, swirling red and black, into his hands, "now I've had my fill of you guys. So I'll just end this here and now. Grim's Plague!" the energy becomes a ball as he throws it at them. The titan's eye widen, then become bigger as someone appears in front of them, a scythe in his hands. "Reaper's Scythe!" the person swings his weapon and hit's the ball of energy. Grim's eyes widen as he sees his attack head back towards him, "What the?!" he cries out as it hits and disintegrates the top half of his body. "hi, name's Reaper, you've met my twin." Reaper, looking exactly like Grim save for his bang being on the other side of his head, smiles at the titans. Reaper tosses the titans a small bag, "here inside are sensu beans. Eat one and your completely healed. Right now I got to stop him." all attention turns back to Grim as a new top half of his body sprouts from the bottom half. Grim scowls as he sees Reaper, "should've known you'd follow me brother. And you just had to interrupt now." the titans stare as Reaper dashes forward and begins to exchange blows with his brother. Cy picks the bag up and takes out a small bean, he quickly scans it to check for poisons then pops it into his mouth. When he swallows, all of his injuries vanish and he stands with no problem. As the two aliens continue to fight each other Cyborg goes around and gives each titan a bean. Soon all are standing and turn to the fight. Grim stops as he senses something and turns to see the titans readying projectiles. Reaper smiles as he sees his brother freeze then turn back to him, "you win this round Reaper. But I'll be back, don't you worry about that…Grim's Flash!" Reaper quickly turns, the titans drop their weapons and cover their eyes as an intense light emits from Grim. When the titans can see again, Grim is gone and Reaper is standing in front of them. "well we're done here. Where's your base so I can get a room, Grim's not gonna leave this town till he's destroyed it." the titans blink and introduce themselves, in Starfire's case. "greeting my name is Starfire, who're you? What planet are you from? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" Reaper blinks and responds, crossing his arms. "I already said I was Reaper. But to answer your other questions, Immortal-sei, white, and whatever. gotta be friendly with those I'm working with." the sayian then shrugs. Star blinks before deciding it was a yes to her question of friendship and pulls him into a greetings hug. The other titans laugh slightly then turn to show their new ally to their tower. At the tower the heroes watch as Reaper jumps onto the couch and kicks back. "wow you guys live good. I'm gonna enjoy it here while it lasts." Beastboy suddenly speaks up, "hey question. Why is it that we've fought two battles now and none of us are hungry?" "because besides healing, the bean you guys ate fills you up. You shouldn't need to eat again for a few days, speaking of which." Reaper tosses a bean into his mouth and puts the bag on the table in front of the couch.

Grim grumbles as he floats down a street, he pauses as a scream is heard. "eh?" he turns a corner to see a guy cowering in front of a werewolf. Grim raises an eyebrow as the wolf laughs, the werewolf suddenly shifts and becomes a giant spider. The human screams again and faints, the spider's eyes blink, and Fear becomes human. The red shape shifter stares at the human and scratches his head. "he wasn't supposed to pass out? Oh well just need to find someone else now, hmm not many people out at this time though." Grim watches as Fear walks down the street, the sayian smirks and follows at a distance, 'he likes scaring people huh? He could prove useful, gonna watch him for a while.'


	3. Reaper vs Fear

A Fear, a Grim, and a Reaper

Fear's Not So Bad

Fear, as Beetlejuice, laughs as cars pass through him, the people inside screaming. Currently he's on a bridge, flying into the paths of cars, and luckily for the people they only swerve slightly.

He becomes confused as suddenly there's no more vehicles, "Fear what're you doing here?" he turns and stares at the titans a second before leaning back to float on his back.

"Just doing what I like, scaring folks." Fear notes with a smile as Cyborg's looking elsewhere at the moment, "what are you doing here?"

"We're here for a real threat, so go scare people somewhere else."

"Can't help it if just scaring isn't a threat, besides what other threat." Raven points and Fear turns around to gawk at the flock of monster moths.

"No way they came from me… I don't even know what they are. Can't become something I've not seen, and the animals I become are just zombie-fied versions." the titans blink for a second at his statement then as the moths begin to eat at the bridge move to stop them.

Fear stays where he is and looks around, he thinks to himself then begins to growl.

1234

Cy turns ready to blast a moth when it's suddenly caught in a spider's web. "These guys are ruining our fun." the half robot man blinks as Venom from Spiderman walks up to the moth.

"So just this once, we are going to help you guys."

"Do you have to talk like that?"

"side-effect of our transformations." with that Fear launches himself into the air and as he falls shoots more webbing.

In a matter of minutes all the moths are defeated or have left. The titans stand in front of Venom as he finishes tying up a moth. "You know, you could easily become a hero."

"Yeah, Batman scared the criminals, so could you?"

Fear turns to them, "we're sorry but at the moment we just wouldn't fit in even your world. We is too different, and you wouldn't like how we got our powers if we told you." Fear returns to normal and begins to walk away, "scare you later Titans."

1234

Reaper yawns and walks down a hallway in titan's tower. Currently he is wearing additional clothes to his armor; grey wristbands, leg bands, head band, another band on his tail, a black shirt under the armor, and a white cape on his back.

He finishes putting a watch on his wrist and opens the door to enter the main room. He pauses once in as Robin and Starfire stare at the com screen. "I will release the moths again, and more of them, unless Robin agrees to take this charming girl to prom."

Kitten appears on the screen and wiggles her fingers in a wave at Robin, "hi Robbie-poo!" Reaper tightly clamps his mouth shut to avoid laughing as Starfire turns to Robin.

"Robin who is this girl, and why does she call you poo?"

"I don't know Star?" he answers, just as confused as she is.

Starfire turns and attempts to answer the blackmail, "Robin accepts. Name the location and Robin will fight you."

Reaper covers his mouth with his hand as Robin sighs at her response. "Uh Star it's not a fight, it's a date."

Star gasps and turns back to the screen, "Robin does not accept!"

Reaper's laughter goes unnoticed as Robin grudgingly 'asks' to take the girl to prom, and Starfire blowing a fuse.

Star sits on the couch fuming as Robin leaves to get ready. Reaper, laughter calming down to chuckling, sits next to her.

"Hey here's an idea, you go to the prom and give Robin back up."

"I can not, the other titans are trying to locate the location of the moths. I have been told to help them."

"Nonsense Star, I'm part of the team remember. I may not know what's going on per say, moths are an enemy at the moment, weird. But I'll go help and you save Robin from the creepy, poo-nickname-giving, girl."

"I do not even have a proper dress for such an event."

"No problem, dad taught me how to materialize clothes out of nothing." with a wave of his hand, Reaper produces a dress and hands it to Star. "There you are, and Robin will probably get a nose bleed when he sees you in this."

"Why would his nose bleed when he sees this?"

"I don't really know. Guy's noses just bleed when they see a pretty girl they like, in dresses like that." Reaper finishes his statement with a shrug.

Starfire gives Reaper a bone crushing hug then runs off to get ready. Reaper pops a few of his bones back into place and stands to leave himself.

134

Killer Moth stares at the energy gathering in Reaper's hand, as it is pointed at him. The energy disappears as Reaper's attention turns to a moth as it lands on his arm.

He blinks as more land on him and begin to bite on him. The three titans and the villain watch as yellow streams of light begin to emit from the pile up. The light disintegrates the moths and reveal a now blonde hair, teal eyed, Reaper.

At the sight of his glare, Killer Moth raises his hands in surrender, "I give up." an explosion and Killer Moth turns to see his machine has been destroyed.

"That thing was annoying the heck out of my ears." the sayian glances around as the moths suddenly become worm-like creatures.

1234

Starfire giggles happily as she shares a dance with Robin, the two having been made prom king and queen. The distance closing between the two suddenly widens back out as someone screams.

A large tentacle rises out of the water. Immediately Star flies into the air and fires at it, Robin throws some electrified birdarangs.

When the birdarangs hit a loud screech is heard and the tentacle vanishes, in its place flutters an undead-looking pterodactyl. Everyone watches as it swoops down to almost hit the two titans and flies off.

4561

Some distance away the flying dino lands and becomes human. Fear rubs his arm as he looks around where he has landed. "Note to self, don't be in water around Robin."

Still rubbing his arm Fear begins to walk, he stops though as a TV in a window display catches his attention.

"And the day was saved once again from a mad boom baby as Static…" the news is interrupted as a clay fist imbeds itself into the TV.

Fear resumes his normal form and glares at the damaged TV. "I hate Shock, that blasted hero didn't know how to have fun."

"I see you have a grudge against that hero." eyes wide, Fear becomes Venom and turns to wrap the person in webbing.

Fear's eyes widen more as the person easily breaks the web. "What is our problem to you?" Grim smirks as he walks in a circle around the fear-shape shifter.

"Well 'we' have a proposition for you." Grim emphasizes 'we' to mock the way Fear's talking, "you know Venom is actually one of mine and my dad's favorite comic villains. But could you please resume your normal form for this."

Fear silently complies while still ready in case he attacks. "Now my offer is this, my brother is a pain in my backside. Thing is we're both unable to really hurt each other, so we play by a set of rules. If you attack him then I can get him from behind and defeat him. After which he will not be able to fight for a few days by our rules of play. Thus allowing me to play with the humans all I want."

"And how do you 'play' with them."

"Just pranks, pretty dangerous pranks, but just pranks."

"How so?"

Grim smirks, "I can't demonstrate right now I'm out by the rules. But I can say that my pranks have people wanting to throw me in prison."

Fear looks down at the ground and rubs his chin thinking. "Alright fine I'll join your game, might be fun. But if I even come close to being seriously hurt then I'm leaving and not continuing the fight with him. I don't have pride enough to stick around to fight."

Grim nods and smirks, "I saw, what with the electricity and you in water."

1234

Fear blinks up at the tower, "this is where your brother is, as well as the titans?"

"Yes this is where they live." inside Reaper is doing pull-ups in his room, the sweat on his face shows he's straining to complete his next one.

"And 100." when the tower suddenly shakes with an explosion he loses his grip and falls to the floor, and crashes through it. When the sayian finally stops falling he looks up to see he'd fallen through several floors.

"Hmm need to make it so that won't happen." he stands and looks down to see the T-car, crushed by his weight.

"I'll have to fix that before Cy sees, but first that explosion." Reaper walks towards the wall and goes through it like a ghost.

Outside he spots Fear staring at a spot next to him. "Alright who are you, and why did you attack my temp home?"

Reaper raises an eyebrow at the expression on the person's face and senses the person's life energy before he speaks up. "You're Reaper?"

"Hmm yes and now that I think about it, you couldn't have been the one to attack the tower. Your energy suggests you don't know how to use it." Fear sweat drops and transforms causing the sayian to raise an eyebrow.

"Trump sword!" Fear readies his swords as Reaper stands impressed, "very interesting but I can also tell by your energy you don't wish to harm anyone."

Fear sweat drops again as the Titans arrive behind Reaper.

"What took you, right outside?"

"It was still the sleep cycle." Star yawns, Beastboy snores somehow asleep while standing. "Well do you guys know him?" Robin nods his head, Fear just confused continues to stand at the ready.

"His name's Fear, he becomes various monsters, fake and real. In the short time we've heard of him no one he's attacked has really been hurt."

Reaper frowns as he turns back to the scare-shifter. "Well he's knows my name, and he's ready for a fight. You guys stay back, he wants to try me."

Reaper dashes forward and swings a fist. Fear steps back as his swords are broken, the top halves falling to the ground. He growls slightly as he becomes bigger, gains a hockey mask and forms a new sword.

"Cool Jason, loved his movies, one of the best serial killer monsters." Fear sweat drops at the comment but takes the initiative and attacks first.

Reaper catches the blade and holds it, Fear tries to take it back. He freezes as the sayian leans in to whisper to him, "I know what really happened here. And I know that you like to hear screams of fear, being what you are and what you can do."

Reaper's eyes narrow slightly "But you don't want to seriously hurt people, your weapon not actually being sharp proves that. I used to want screams of pain and fear myself, now I just want yells of annoyance. My brother on the other hand still wants pain and fear, his idea of fun is killing people for laughs."

Reaper begins to growl, recalling Grim's idea of fun. "That is his idea of a prank, because we come from a group of people who can come back when we want. To us killing one of our own is considered a prank, I still do that from time to time. But no longer on those who can't come back, he still does."

At the look on Fear's face, and the fact that he's no longer trying to take the sword back Reaper lets go of his end and asks a question.

"Now I know Grim was the one to attack the Tower, where is he?"

"I don't know, he attacked and disappeared."

'Explains why he was staring at the empty space next to him, baffled as to what happened.'

"He just wanted me to distract you." Reaper glares, and gathers energy into his hand. Without a word he turns and throws the energy in the direction of the titans.

The five heroes yelp and duck, only to hear the blast hit something behind them. They turn around and gape as Grim stands up, his armor slightly burnt from the blast.

Fear walks forward and stands next to the titans as Reaper appears in front of them, glaring at his brother. All of the super powered people blink as Reaper says something in a different language. "Brother you just can't go around and corrupt other people to do what you want."

The confusion continues as Grim answers in the same language. The two sayians begin to argue in the alien verse to the annoyance of the others, "Man why can't they argue in a language we understand?"

"Uh Star since you've heard of their race before, you wouldn't happen to know what their saying do you?"

"A little but I can easily remedy that." To the shock of everyone Star steps forward and quickly kisses Reaper.

Afterwards she steps away and in her new language tells the two they may continue. But the argument doesn't continue as Reaper begins to spit and make sounds of disgust.

Grim sighs and steps forward, somehow produces a bottle of mouthwash and hands it to Reaper. "Excuse us, but please refrain from doing that. Until we come of age, we can not engage in any kind of affection, save possessiveness."

Grim turns back to Reaper to see his brother has finished washing his mouth and is holding the bottle in his tail. "Well I've clearly been defeated, so you win again brother. But uh… I spent all my food money last night."

Grim laughs nervously as Reaper stares at him, "Grim that money was supposed to last you till tomorrow. But fine I'll give you some more just wait a few seconds."

Reaper vanishes and reappears, the bottle gone and a medium sized bag in his hand. He reaches inside and pulls out some glowing bills. "Here this _will_ last you a week do you understand? Don't spend it all before then."

Grim smiles as he takes the bills and vanishes. With that taken care of Reaper turns to the titans and Fear, "so you staying here or something?"

The titans turn to see Fear, still as Jason, begin to sweat drop as the attention is on him now. "Man I got a head ache now, scare you guys later."

They watch as he turns and walks to the water, he becomes the swamp thing and continues walking. "Okay what else could happen today?"

126543

Fear picks up a movie and looks at it, Reaper stands behind him, looking at his own movies.

Reaper throws an energy blast at a TV monster before it can grab him and puts down the movie he was looking at. "All of these seem to be cheap knockoffs of movies dad C. has told me about."

"Hey don't make fun of the movies I know and love. We can't help it if the ideas we have here are different then the ones your dad grew up with."

"Ok, calm down Fear. I guess I'll have to show you some of dad's movies sometime, when you're a good guy." Reaper grabs some evil living candy as it chases after Cyborg on a movie shelf and ingests them.

"By the way how long do you think this television idiot will last?"

"I don't know, cool I've been wanting to watch this one!" Fear puts his movie in a little basket he has with him.

"You are going to actually rent those right?"

"Rent? Heck no, but I will return them." Reaper sighs but only continues his search, his tail grabs a cardboard monster as it passes behind him. Beastboy stops running and turns to see the wicked scary monster is trying unsuccessfully to get away from Reaper.

Reaper calmly sends energy into his tail and cuts the fake monster in half then turns to take the videos out of Fear's basket to look at them.

"Hmm Dracula 2000, Underworld, and Blade Trilogy. Well these three are the same dad's told me bout. Very good movies, won't be able to get a new monster out of Dracula, but the others at least one new from each. If you'd never seen them before that is."

Reaper replaces the movies, and as water begins to come out of the sprinklers Fear leaves. Reaper walks over to Robin as the hero holds the bad guy by his collar. "Well this was a waste."

"A lot of help you were."

"Hey I helped, destroyed a TV, ate some candy and cut the cardboard monster in half."

"If you had actively helped we'd been done sooner, but no you wanted to chat with your new friend." Reaper shrugs, "hey treat him like a friend he may become one, besides when my brother leaves I leave. When that happens hopefully Fear is set to take my spot."

The titans just glare at the smirking sayian.


End file.
